cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dardania
|connectedresources = }} Dardania is a small, but strict and powerful, totalitarian state with a strong national government absolutely ruled by Dictator-General Bardhylius "Bard" Skënderbeg. The capital city is Ulpiana. Nation Information Dardania is a small, developing, and new nation at 4 days old with citizens primarily of Albanian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dardania work diligently to produce Lead and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Dardania is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Dardania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dardania does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dardania detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dardania will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Chronology * 5/10/2008 - Republic of Dardania formed by the decree of General Bardhylius "Bard" Skënderbeg, its current dictator. * 5/10/2008 - Established Trade with Bastralia of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. * 5/10/2008 - Applied for membership in Invicta. * 5/11/2008 - Membership granted in Invicta. * 5/13/2008 - Government officially became a Totalitarian State by decree of Dictator-General Bardhylius "Bard" Skënderbeg. * 5/13/2008 - Established Trade with The Free North. * 5/13/2008 - Received Foreign Aid from Peterland of Invicta and began full expansion. * 5/14/2008 - Established trade with The Almighty Empire of the United Purple Nations. Trade Agreements *Bastralia (Blue Team) of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition - Resources traded: Cattle and Pigs *The Free North (Gray Team) - Resources traded: Gems and Oil *The Almighty Empire (Purple Team) - Resources traded: Spices and Sugar Wars None at this time Government Republic of Dardania is a totalitarian state absolutely ruled by Dictator-General Bardhylius "Bard" Skënderbeg. The General makes all decisions in the Republic, whether the general public likes them or not. We disallow any type rebel group or anyone against our government in general. Such persons will be arrested and persecuted to the full extent of the General's commands. Dictator-General Bardhylius "Bard" Skënderbeg Born as Skënder Bardhi on October 17, 1989 to an noble family of ethnic Albanian descent in Ulpiana, Dardania. At the age of 14, he joined the Dardanian Army. He quickly rose through the ranks and soon became a general at the age of 17. As a very influential person within the Army, he staged a coup d'état against the Communist-led government of Dardania a year later and soon overthrew the President of Dardania with a small group of followers. Upon becoming newly-named ruler of Dardania, he turned the Republic into an Absolute Dictatorship and officially changed his name to Bardhylius Skënderbeg, after the Illyrian king of Dardania and the famous national hero of Albania. He, and this new form of government, was quickly accepted by the general public and by the international community and has ruled ever since. His favorite book...is Gue Gue Picigue. Although he appears to be a strict and a ruthless leader, he often shows his soft and slightly feminine side by enjoying occasional walks on the beach and the smell of fresh daisies in the morning. Oh, and he also likes pancakes!